Date?
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Um...wanna come over to my place tomorrow night?" No, this is NOT a 10/13 fic! It's actually my new future kid pairing! Melody/Eric!


**Hello, everybody! And this is NOT a 10/13 fic! Introducing my new OC future kid pairing! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"So, there you have it: despite a rather rough and violent childhood, Boba and Khryssa Fett are happily enjoying their life on Naboo." Melody Jackson spoke as she and her brother, Danny, were currently doing a KNN News segment. Danny looked just like Kade, only he was a little less fat, and he wore a blue t-shirt, tan pants, and black shoes. "Coming up: we'll see how Ava and Kweeb are enjoying their lives on Aquaria."<p>

"I'm surprised Ava didn't accidentally swallow him making out by now!" Danny exclaimed, laughing at his joke.

Melody gave a little chuckle as well. "Well said, there, Bro. Anyway, thank you for watching and see you next time." After their news segment ended, the two news anchor siblings went to get some sodas from the fridge and sat down on the living room couch. "HOO! I can NOT talk that long without having a drink!"

"Makes you wonder how our parents handled this, huh?" Danny replied.

"And how." With that, the two opened their soda cans and drank away, stopping after a while and sighing.

"Well, our relatives are coming over for family game night. We should probably get ready."

"Oh joy." Melody said, sarcastically. "How nice we get to enjoy a dinner with our crazy, bald-headed uncle."

"Come on, Mel! Uncle Nigel isn't THAT bad!"

"I wasn't talking about Nigel. I was talking about G-"

"Hey, Numbuh 10.11!" The two looked to see a boy with a redish orange shirt with pockets, khaki grey shorts, brown shoes, short brown hair, and glasses and two buck teeth walk up to them.

"Hey, Eric." Melody greeted to the son of Numbuhs 13 and 11-Teen.

"Great news segment today! Even better than the story about Dillon York catching Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in the Moonbase closet!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your brilliant paper organizing skills!" Melody complimented.

"Or Dillon's shadowbending!" Danny said.

Eric just blushed and chuckled nervously. "Well, I learned all I know from my mom!"

"Well, we should probably go get ready for dinner." Melody said as she got up and walked past Eric.

"W-Wait!" Melody stopped at Eric's call. She turned to him as he scratched his head. "Um…are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Um…I don't think so."

"Really? Cool! Um, I was wondering if you wanna come over to my place. I just bought Transformers 3 on DVD. You could come over, and we could watch it, or something…"

"Well, sure! Hey, would you mind if I invited that cute Tom boy over, too? There is just something about that boy that turns me ON!"

"NO! ! TOM TAYLOR IS _NEVER_ SETTING FOOT IN MY HOUSE!"

Melody just giggled at this. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I don't wanna invite anyone! Sure, I'll come over!"

"YYES! I have a DATE!"

"Date?"

"Ooh!" Eric just covered his mouth in embarrassment and blushed. "Er, I mean, that is-"

Melody giggled even more at this. "Oh, Eric! You can be SUCH a nerd sometimes!" she exclaimed, playfully pinching his cheek. "But it's no pressure, really. I'm just coming over to hang out! No big deal!"

"Uh…hehe. Okay." With that, Eric started walking toward the exit. "Well, see you tomo-WHOA!" He screamed as he tripped on his shoelaces on the way out.

The nerdy boy blushed as Melody burst into laughter at this. "What is with you ALWAYS tripping on your shoelaces?"

"Uh…"

"Here." With that, Melody walked over, bent down, and tied his laces together. "There you go. Won't trip very much like that."

He just blushed. "Uh…thanks!" And he chuckled nervously on his way out.

"Thank Zero he didn't turn out COMPLETELY like his dad!" Danny said.

"Yeah…he's still kinda funny!"

"You actually like him, don't you?"

Melody blushed. "Uh…"

Danny smirked.

"What? I know he's clumsy, but he's cute! And he's real sweet."

"Well, you should tell him how you feel, so he isn't always so pressured like that!"

"I could…but he just looks so funny when he acts like that! I'll tell him eventually."

"Well, okay. Let's just go get ready for game night."

"Okay." With that, the two siblings headed out the exit as well. "Hey, the quadruplets aren't coming over, are they?"

"Which ones, our aunts and uncle, or Aunt Morgan's kids?"

"Aunt Morgan's."

"Yep."

"Oh joy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Melody JacksonEric Horvitz. Pretty cute, I must say! And we heard the names of several other people's kids. Can you guess which pairings got married? Well, anyway, later.**


End file.
